UK-92,480
by Toh Dattekay
Summary: Sakura Haruno es retada por Ino al creer que es una chica poco impulsiva y demasiado recatada. Pero las cosas darán un vuelco desmedido y todos serán tragados por ese torbellino de placer y morbo que generará la flor de cerezo decidida, desatada, irresistible


Hola me presento: me llamo Sakura Haruno y soy una ninja. Bueno, soy lo que se conoce -según los papiros que nos hacían leer en la academia- una Kunoichi. No creo que haya diferencia fundamental con un ninja varón, salvo que, bueno, por algún motivo tengo que aclarar que soy mujer y ninja, si, creo que eso no es raro en mi mundo.

Como sea, debo decir que me recibí hace poco con buenas calificaciones, tal vez no tan buenos como la cerda, pero siguen siendo mejores que los de la mayor parte de los imberbes de mi salón, supongo.

Ahora seguro que se estarán preguntando quién es esa persona a la que decidí llamar cariñosamente "cerda", a falta de un apelativo menos agresivo diré que se llama Ino y es mi amiga. No tiene sentido decir más de ella, salvo que no es una cerebrito; es chillona, molesta, bufona y bastante cabeza de chorlo… pero es vigorosa, muy vigorosa, tal vez más que yo y eso siempre me molesta cuando tengo que describirla a un desconocido. Y dirán ¿si es tan cabeza de chorlo como es que tiene mejores calificaciones que tú? y responderé de forma acertada: -porque es una zorra- ejem, lo siento, no estoy insinuando que debido a su esbelta figura y su busto crecido los profesores más babosos le daban coba ni nada, no señor, no digo eso. Solo digo que tiene otras… tácticas para engatusar a los superiores, si, creo que eso está mejor. La zorra es muy astuta y muy suficiente con ella misma.¿No me estaré pasando con ella? preguntarán y yo responderé: ¡_No_! _a las zorras hay que tratarlas a los azotes para alejarlas de tu vivienda y que no vuelvan a manchar tu nombre con ningún chico que te interese... _lo siento, la costumbre del pensamiento se adueña de mis ideas y termino escribiendo barrabasadas. Como sea, punto a favor de la zorra es que es muy amable cuando se lo propone y digamos que conmigo tiene cierto trato, no me enojo con ella tanto como parece, es solo que… bueno, mi cabeza.

Ya le dí atención, ahora quiero centrarme en mi, cuando me recibí de la academía mis padres me echaron a la calle como a un chucho pulgoso, así que tengo que buscarme las limosnas siendo ayudante de Tsunade, mi maestra y líder de todos los ciudadanos de Konoha.

Olvidé mencionar a Konoha y cómo es la aldea y blablablá memorias e historias, pero no tengo ganas de hacer enfadar a mi compañera de piso con el sonido de mis rotuladores. Así que mejor dejo esto, por hoy fue suficiente.

La luz del cuarto se enciende mostrando a una chica con el pelo rosado escribiendo encima de un escritorio con un principio de ojeras. La chica que la observa desde la puerta tiene la mirada tísica, con su piel extremadamente albina se podría confundir con un fantasma.

—S-sakura… q-quiero dormir, s-sabes que mañana tengo que trabajar…

La chica con el lápiz se levanta y empieza a estirarse y a mover el cuello

—Lo siento Hinata, ya terminé de hacer mis tonterías— Se aproximó a la cama y se recostó encima—¿Podrías apagar la luz?, creo que se me acelera la miopía si miro el foco aunque sea de filón.

La chica albina vuelve a tocar el interruptor, envolviéndolo todo en tinieblas

La puerta se cierra, dejando a Sakura tendida, con el murmullo de sus pensamientos, algunos molestos y otros incómodos.

—No puedo dormir -dijo al cabo de un rato.—Creo que necesito tomarme una pastilla dulce sueños ¿no seré demasiado joven para ir a comprarlas? -recordó la fecha de su cumpleaños -dos meses- dijo —aún dos meses.

Se escuchó un golpe sordo y la voz delicada de Hinata —S-sakura… por favor…

La pelirosa tuvo que disculparse otra vez por adelantado, sabiendo que otra noche más no podría descansar como le placía.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura abrió los ojos al escuchar los golpeteos de un martillo. Suspiró. Ya estaba acostumbrada a esos despertares poco halagüeños por culpa del vecino. Según le habían dicho quería instalarse algún electrodoméstico engorroso, pero ella había acordado que sólo quería molestar al resto de los inquilinos del piso hasta que consiga que lo echen por infringir normas en contra del sonido.

Al salir a la cocina se preparó el desayuno que consistía principalmente de tostadas y un té sin nada -como mi vida- pensó ella fríamente.

Después de acabarlo se fue al lavabo a cambiarse el pijama y poner el agua para bañarse. Se miró al espejo y contempló su cara, con marcas de haber sido apoyada por mucho tiempo en la almohada, el pelo desgreñado y algún que otra síntoma de imperfección momentánea que la hacía sentirse más culpable por haberse fijado recién levantada. Se lavó el rostro para poder sentir la fría sensación, le gustaba aquello.

Se quitó la dichosa prenda de dormir y quedó con su fina piel al descubierto. Al notar la tibieza del recipiente se metió de lleno en la ducha. Al sonido de una canción popular y los golpeteos del vecino, Sakura se enjabono el frotó su incipiente busto con cierta sensación de malestar, para bajar hasta su entrepierna. "La cálida sensación de su beso…" -pensó mientras se empezó a aproximar a la zona prohibida. De pronto su aspiración fue interrumpida por otro golpeteo de martillo.

Salió de la ducha y se miró de nuevo en el espejo, se fijó en su tersa piel y su busto con los pezones rosados

"Insuficiente" pensó, "Triste e insuficiente"

Se puso la toalla y salió para su cuarto

Buscó su ropa tradicional de calle, una remera blanca con inscripciones rosas y un jean azul. Se ajustó los cordones de sus zapatillas y salió al mundo exterior

A mediodía llegó al hospital de Konoha, que era donde despuntaba como una destacable asistenta y prometedora a cargo de enfermos y heridos.

Al llegar al despacho tomó su usual carpeta de anotaciones, se puso la bata y empezó su rutina diaria.

Pasó por el despacho de la Líder donde Shizune -su aprendiz de cabecera- le dijo que la rubia estaba curando el mal a un paciente. Al llegar donde ella, tomó su lápiz y empezó a rayar la hoja

—Bien, Sakura -dijo Tsunade al verla- ya estás aquí, necesito que te encargues de los medicamentos y lo suministres a la hora acordada, el señor takiko solo necesita una dosis ¿me oíste?, solo una al día

La pelirosa parpadeo varias veces y se fijó en el señor takiko: tenía un cuadro visible de modorra, era obvio a simple vista, pero insuficiente para destacar un problema a grandes rasgos

—¿Algo más, Sensei? -se aferró a su cuaderno y con su hilo duditativo continuó- bien sabe que estoy empezando por las enfermedades infecciosas y necesito tomar apuntes para tener en una lista las comunes y la aplicación de medicamentos adecuados…

La rubia miró el cuaderno y enarcó una leve sonrisa, apuntando su dedo índice

—Por hoy no necesitas escribir nada, solo limitate a hacer lo que te dije -se movió rápida por la habitación y sacó un frasco de su bata- ten, aquí, recuerda la etiqueta y la hora del suministrado, es esencial que lo chutes alrededor de la hora correspondida, sino el pobre podría tener alguna tapadera

La chica tomó el frasco y miró la inscripción, "14:40" "esos son dos horas y media" "¿tengo que esperar ese tiempo?"

—Sensei, ¿debo quedarme aquí hasta que se cumpla el plazo? no podría atender a otros pacientes y…

Tsunade la cortó tajante

—No. Es importante que te quedes a ver si necesita ayuda en algo, tal vez quiera hidratarse o necesita una distracción, confío que puedas hacerlo bien -volvió a sonreír, moviendo esos labios con carmín tan llamativos-

Y contoneando sus caderas, se fue de la habitación.

"Hacer de enfermera o de mucama ¿cual es la diferencia en este caso? es el gato de Schrodinger" -pensó para adentro.

Miró la inscripción del frasco y se fijo en las letras y números escritos en nueva tinta "UK-92,480" "mmm, me estaría mintiendo si supiera de qué se trata este fármaco, aún no salgo de los antibióticos y sedantes"

dejó el cuaderno en la repisa, anotando el nombre de la droga para buscarlo cuando tuviera tiempo

—Como sea, creo que estaré viendo al amigo un buen rato

Miró a Takiko, le calculó la edad en unos treinta y cinco, aventurando máximo a los cuarenta, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos cerrados, respiraba por la boca, señal de que algo no iba bien en sus pulmones, o tal vez solo tenía mucosa que no podía repeler. No podía saberlo a simple vista

—Cuando se despierte las dudas quedaran despejadas

Por un segundo de postividad se borró tan ràpido como vino al recordar las dos horas y media que tenía que quedarse con takiko. Los primeros cinco minutos fueron un suplicio, pero ya pasados los veinte minutos comenzó a divagar con sus pensamientos. "Tsunade se puso pintalabios rojo, no lo suele hacer. No le queda mal" Miró al paciente de nuevo, aún dormitando y enarcó las cejas "Sensei, de verdad…"

Pasaron varios minutos. Recordó a su compañera de piso que por lo general solía llegar a las tres, prepararse algo a las cuatro y salir para la casa de su novio a las cinco. "Naruto, todavía no sé cómo fuiste capaz de darse cuenta por fin" se sentía bien por el rubio, después de todo era uno de sus mejores amigos, pero al compararse con Hinata sentía que salía perdiendo. Ella ya creía que lo hacía de adolescentes, pero ahora era más que simple número de sujetador. Las cosas con Sasuke Uchiha no salieron como ella hubiera querido. En realidad le había confesado sus sentimientos hace meses, pero el chico no le correspondió, trató de darle vueltas a este hecho: Al principio pensó en la posibilidad de que el ninja azabache no sintiera atracción por nadie en absoluto, pero eso quedó descartado cuando empezó a salir con ligues ocasionales -ella se enteró de esto porque uno de esos ligues fue la exuberante y entrometida chica que seguro estarán pensando. Cuando se enteró de su boca para jactarse, Sakura tuvo varias arcadas y casi le parte el cuello de un derechazo-

Al final se sintió más opacada por la ojos de perla ya que atribuyó todo esto a su increíble fealdad y la insuficiencia, que siempre volvía en forma de terribles pesadillas. Estaba pensando de más en su vida reciente, ya que no _tenía otra cosa que hacer, más que esperar a que el paciente de señales de vida_

Pasaron varios minutos más, la pelirosa se recostó en el suelo, mirando ocasionalmente su reloj de muñeca para ver cuánto faltaba para darle la inyección y largarse de la condenada habitación. Sintió que se sofocaba en la misma, tomó su cuaderno y lo agitó para darse algo el fresco. Miró la hora una vez más y ya faltaban menos de dos minutos y por increíble coincidencia que sea, el paciente se empezó a mover. La chica se levantó del suelo y tomó el frasquito con la mano enguantada. Con un poco de timidez le dijo

—¿Señor takiko?

El hombro entreabrio los ojos. Con una voz grave inquirió

—¿Oh? que hora es? no me siento mejor de abajo

—No se preocupe, despierta justo en el momento indicado, ya en seguida le preparo la inyección

Se giró para ver el frasquito inclinando un poco su cuerpo, para su sorpresa, escuchó un comentario bastante soez de Takiko

—No tienes mal culo, niña, pero me gustan de mayor tamaño

Sakura se puso roja como un tomate

—¿Disculpe? acabo de escuchar lo que acabo de escuchar?

El hombre no volvió a hablar

La chica sintió una sensación horrible en su pecho. Pero trató lo mejor posible de recomponerse. Leyó las instrucciones por primera vez y se fijó en donde tenía que aplicarse la inyección al paciente.

Era para que el vaso sanguíneo llegue hacia zonas bajas, lo supo de inmediato porque la inyección tenía que ser en el pene.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que tenía que darle y volvió a ponerse roja como un tomate.

Akiko habló de nuevo

—¿Que pasa? la otra enfermera no tardó tanto la vez pasada, apúrate, niña

La chica sonrió de lado, con un deje parecido a un asesino.

sacó la aguja.

"Si lo hago rápido nadie morirá por hoy"

La chica le bajó el pantalón y vio la difusión clara. Le acercó la aguja y le pinchó sin ver. El hombre empezó a gemir, Sakura seguía sin abrir los ojos, cuando presionó por completo la aguja la sacó y la guardó de inmediato.

El aparato comenzó a ponerse de nuevo en funcionamiento, la chica pudo ver como este creía su tamaño de refilón.

Se sintió extraña, de pronto la habitación volvió a subir de temperatura

—Ya está Señor Takiko, e-eso es todo

Le puso el pantalón y volvió a ver de filón como le marcaba a través de la tela, parecía una carpa.

—Ya debo irme, señor Takiko, creo que me llaman en otro lugar

El señor takiko sonrió. La chica salió disparada, sintiendo que la habitación se volvía un horno por algún motivo que no quería averiguar.

Se fue directo al despacho de Tsunade sumamente indignada

—¿Qué demonios? ¿un caso de Viagra? ¿en serio?

La mujer ni se inmuto, se levantó despacio y se puso de espaldas

—No te lo dije porque pensaba que ya sabías leer las inscripciones, Sakura, pero ahora veo que aún te falta práctica

—Si me falta práctica, bien que no me enseñaste -la chica retrucó- en realidad no me molestaría tanto si solo me dieras más trabajos, ¿por qué me diste a un paciente que requería tiempo? Podía haber hecho muchas cosa hoy, en vez de esto

La mujer se volvió, con su mirada seria, resaltando sus labios pintados

—Lo siento, pero tenía casos importantes y pensé que necesitaba a todo el personal actuando, yo también tuve que esperar dos horas para un caso de vida o muerte, todas estuvimos ocupadas Sakura, tenía que mantenerse apartada

La chica pensó esto, concluyendo que no era un argumento sólido, pero no quería decir nada

—No importa, Sensei, estoy cansada, creo que me voy a tomar el resto del día… me siento algo extraña hoy, por favor para la próxima dame un mejor paciente o dejame anotar las recetas en mi cuaderno como venía haciendo

La mujer sonrió y negó con la cabeza

—Así no vas a aprender, Sakura, necesitas práctica, mucha práctica, para eso estamos aquí, para atender a los pacientes, tenlo en cuenta, por favor

La chica abrió la puerta y la cerró con un asentimiento de cabeza. Miró de reojo y el personal estaba susurrando algo al oído, otros se reían por lo bajo, parece que el caso de Takiko era conocido por todos

...

—El caso del Viagra, me parto, parece que trabajar de matasano si es interesante después de todo, quién lo diría

Sakura se encontraba en un pequeño establecimiento tomando una bebida fría. Al frente Ino Yamanaka estaba haciendo gala de su ocurrencia detestable

—"Tenía que tenerte apartada", eso fue lo que dijo, no lo entiendo, ¿Acaso no confía que pueda hacer algo importante?

La rubia sonrió haciendo un ademán

—No lo tomes así, seguro que fue cosa de intuición, sabes como es Tsunade, cuando cree que algo es conveniente actúa hasta las últimas para llevarlo a cabo

La pelirosa frunció el ceño

—¿Pero tenerme en un caso así? me siento desilusionada...

La rubia tomó el jugo de frutas con hielo hasta el fondo y se quitó el flequillo del rostro

—Estoy segura que a ese Takiko le gustó mucho tenerte de enfermerita sexy por unas horas, dime, ¿la tenía grande cuando se le paró?

La pelirosa se ruborizó

—Y-yo no soy tú, Ino, no me fijo en esas cosas

Ino soltó una risilla divertida

—Oh, vamos Sakura, todo el mundo se fija en eso, no me digas que no sentiste cosquillas ahí abajo en algún momento

—Detente...

La chica volvió a reír. La pelirosa se sonrojo de nuevo. Cuando quería, podía aligerar el filo de una navaja, no lo podía negar.

—Además m-me dijo que no tenía buen… ya sabes, buena retaguardia

La rubia inclinó los codos y se acercó a la cara de la otra joven

—¿Eso dijo? no tiene buen gusto, por eso no se le para, tú tienes buen culo, Sakura, es solo que… bueno, mirate un poco, estás…

La pelirosa la miró interesada

—¿Fea? eso quieres decirme?, no tengo buen busto tampoco, eso ya lo sabemos las dos

La chica negó con la cabeza

—Nada de eso tiene que ver, Sakura, que tengas el busto pequeño o grande no importa, necesitas un cambio de estilo, de actitud, ¡deja de ser tan abuela, por dios!, los chicos se espantan si ven que andas frunciendo el entrecejo como si fueras una ancianita irritada, por supuesto que ocurre, mirame Sakura, muestrame tu mejor sonrisa

Ino apartó el flequillo de la pelirosa y esta le miró con sus ojos de jade

—Eres hermosa, Sakura, siempre lo creí

La chica se inclinó más para susurrarle algo al oído

—Pero yo soy más hermosa, nunca podrás superarme, frentona

La pelirosa la apartó de un empujón

—Claro, si te comportas como una zorra todo el día y te abres de piernas con cualquiera, normal que te creas más hermosa

Las palabras buscaban herir pero la Yamanaka se arrojó en su asiento y se rió

—Ay, Sakura, pregúntale a Sasuke lo bien que estuve en aquella noche, dudo que el difiera conmigo

La pelirosa mostró el puño cerrado

—Con esto, solo con uno solo de estos soy capaz de volverte fea, Cerda, ¡No hables de Sasuke!

—Solo estoy jugando, no tienes porque rebotar en ira tan rápido, eres muy temperamental, solo fue un revolcón y ya está, nadie a muerto y no es el fin del mundo, incluso puedes ir y ligartelo… lástima que no tienes la osadía necesaria

La pelirosa volvió a sentirse deprimida, en el fondo, sabía que Ino hablaba por experiencia

Ino retomó la palabra

—El fin de semana voy a organizar una fiesta en mi casa, invitaré a unos cuantos amigos, Ya sabes; Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai... y puede que Sasuke esté presente, si tienes la osadía, vente, seguro tengas una oportunidad con él

La pelirosa se lo pensó

—No suena mal, tal vez vaya… si hay margaritas, iré

La rubia se levantó y tomó su bolso

—Espero que ese "tal vez" desaparezca de tu vocabulario y empieces a decir "de una vez" adios, frentona

La chica se quedó pensando un rato acompañada por el bullicio del tráfico y los transeúntes casuales

Ya de noche volvió a sentarse en el escritorio para escribir en su diario personal, pero no encontró las palabras indicadas para ponerse con ello. Suspiró otra vez y se tumbó en la cama.

"Ino tiene razón, soy muy sosa" - se dijo

pasados unos momentos, cerró los ojos y recordó el regaño de su Sensei y sintió que le invadía de nuevo la ira. Después de todo, no tenía ningún derecho de tratarla así, era la aprendiz más capacitada por detrás de Shizune, o eso se decía. No podía dejarla a cuidar a un hombre que solo tenía problemas con su pene, su pedazo de pene impresionante, que crecía cada vez más y más...

Sintió que el calor aumentaba, pero ya no era ira, sino un cosquilleo extraño debajo del ombligo. Empezó a suspirar. recorrió sus yemas por su cuello, sintió que el pijama le apretaba y se desprendió varios botones. "Ese hombre era un puerco" pensó mientras seguía desabrochando botones _"¿por qué demonios… me siento así entonces?"_ recorrió sus senos y bajó hasta el ombligo, hacia mucho calor, _necesitaba_ bajar su pantalón _"No soy una zorra si me toco ¿verdad?... " _mando al cuerno sus pensamiento y decidió bajar su mano hasta el monte de venus, presionando sus dedos hasta llegar al botón del placer. La muchacha empezó a frotarse, moviendo las caderas, cada vez más profusamente, empezó a gemir, ya no le importó que su compañera estuviera durmiendo al otro lado.

Se imaginó que Sasuke estaba detrás de ella y le pasaba la lengua por su cuello, sintiendo una erección debajo, cada vez se mostraba más dispuesto a complacerla, y comenzó a penetrarla, se imaginó que era grande, muy grande, muy duro y firme. El chico comenzaba a cabalgarla por detrás y sus roncos gemidos perforaban sus oídos y sentía que la llenaba. Cada vez más fuerte. "Sasuke… mmm" "Sasuke más fuerte" lo sacó de su entrepierna y quedó a la vista, por extraño que pareciera su voz no era la misma. Escuchó la voz "chupa, puta" y el pene se transformó en la del señor de urgencias. Eso la perturbó, pero después tuvo que admitir que se había excitado el doble. Abrió la boca para ingerir aquel pedazo de carne y de pronto escuchó unos golpecitos.

Ella abrió los ojos, sentía que su corazón estaba a mil por segundo. Después de unos momentos, tranquilizó sus suspiros y se tocó la frente.

—Perdón, Hinata

Se sintió culpable, todos los pensamientos la invadieron de golpe y en embestida y a pesar de todo, aún seguía muy excitada. Pero decidió no calmar nada. Después de un rato se quedó tendida, hasta que el sueño le invadió por completo.

La pobre Hinata tardó más en dormir esa noche. Pensando que esto solo sería un pequeño "aperitivo" que se daba su amiga. La chica albina jamás se imaginó que después de esa noche las cosas iban a cambiar y que ni ella, ni Sakura, ni Tsunade ni siquiera Ino pudieron prever las consecuencias que iba a tener lugar.

Y toda consecuencia tiene punto de acción: La fiesta de la Yamanaka.


End file.
